1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to packing technology, and more particularly to a packing box.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal panels are packed by packing boxes manufactured by blow-formed process when being shipped out. Thus, the anti-pressure capability of such packing boxes has to be considered for the reason that a plurality of liquid crystal glasses are stacked within the packing box.
In order to enhance the anti-pressure capability of the packing box so as to increase the number of liquid crystal glasses that can be stacked, one solution is to increase the thickness of the walls of the blow-formed packing box. However, such design may increase the weight of the packing box, which makes the transportation more difficult. The weight of the packing box may be decreased by hollowing out the middle of the packing box, but which cannot enhance the anti-pressure capability of the packing box. Thus, it is critical to enhance the carrying capability of the blow-formed packing box without increasing the thickness of the walls.